


Multifandom Drabbles!

by WhoThe_HellIs_A



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia, 呪術廻戦 | Jujutsu Kaisen (Anime), 文豪ストレイドッグス | Bungou Stray Dogs
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Crack, No Smut, Romantic Soulmates, Suggestive Themes, still no smut though
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:56:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28551987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhoThe_HellIs_A/pseuds/WhoThe_HellIs_A
Summary: Requests are open!So far I will only write for JJK, AOT and Twisted Wonderland.
Relationships: Edgar Allan Poe (Bungou Stray Dogs)/Reader, Eren Yeager/Reader, Getou Suguru/Reader, Jean Kirstein/Reader, Sukuna | Ryoumen Sukuna/Reader, Takami Keigo | Hawks/Reader, Vil Schoenheit/Reader
Kudos: 26





	1. Intro!

Hey everyone! You can call me A, my pronouns are she/her and I'm a minor! So please, do not request smut.

Fandoms I'm willing to write for:

• Attack On Titan (i've read the manga)  
• Jujutsu Kaisen (i've read the manga)  
• Twisted Wonderland

I will probably write for more fandoms in the future but so far these are the fandoms you can request drabbles for!

As for characters the characters that I'll write for:

Attack on Titan

● Jean Kirstein  
● Eren Jaeger (both younger and older)  
● Mikasa Ackerman  
● Levi Ackerman  
● Hange Zoe  
● Reiner Braun  
● Armin Arlert  
● Annie Leonhart  
● Bertholdt Hoover

Jujutsu Kaisen

● Itadori Yuuji  
● Kugisaki Nobara  
● Gojo Satoru  
● Nanami Kento  
● Sukuna Ryomen  
● Choso  
● Mahito  
● Suguru Getou

Twisted Wonderland

● Vil Schonheit  
● Rook Hunt  
● Epel Fiermer  
● Riddle Rosehearts  
● Azul Ashenrotto  
● Jade Leech  
● Floyd Leech  
● Leona Kingscholar  
● Idia Shroud  
● Lillia Vanrouge  
● Silver


	2. Eren Yeager (Fluff) - Morning Cuddles

You always woke up before Eren did. Even if it was for a couple of seconds. Even if you wanted to stay asleep a while longer. The reason why? Because you adored how peaceful Eren looked asleep. Today was like any other day.  
You woke up, admired Eren and, soon enough, he graced you with his beautiful green eyes. He started peppering your face with kisses. Starting from your forhead, to your nose, then to your cheeks and finally, to your lips. But before he could, you stopped him. "Morning breath" you said, and that was enough for you two to start your day.


	3. Jean Kirstein (Fluff & Angst) - Please, live...!

"S/O!" Jean yelled, as he noticed your falling figure. He swiftly cut the nape of the titan you were fighting before rushing to save you. He didn't manage to catch you, but he did manage to break your fall.   
You had been fighting a titan when another one slammed you against a house, knocking you unconsious. He started cradling you while crying. He already lost Marco, he couldn't fathom losing you as well.   
Who was going to comfort him when devoting your whole entire life to the Survey Corps took a toll on him? Who was gonna bring him down to earth when he got too cocky again? What he failed to notice, due to him crying, was that you woke up. Jean noticed this the moment he felt someone squeezing him. Now his tears weren't tears of sadness, but tears of happiness. You managed to survive another expendition. And that's all that matters to Jean.


	4. Getou Suguru (Angst) - Happiness Is A Butterfly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "If he's a serial killer,  
> Then what's the worst  
> That could happen to a girl  
> Who's alredy hurt, I'm already hurt  
> If he's as bad as they say  
> Then I gues I'm cursed  
> Looking into his eyes  
> I think he's already hurt, he's already hurt"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡MAJOR SPOILER ALERT! IF YOU ARE NOT CAUGHT UP WITH THE MANGA, I ADVISE YOU TO STOP READING!

You were the first one to notice that something is wrong with Geto. He wasn't smiling as much, he wasn't getting into trouble as much and he looked like he always away in his own little world. Whenever you asked, "Are you okay?" you always got the same answer, "I'm fine, don't worry about me" with a pained smile. With a smile that looked forced no matter at which angle you looked at it from.  
And when he snapped, you weren't surprised. When he killed his parents, you weren't surprised and when he came to you and asked you to come with him, you agreed. Because no matter what, you couldn't handle being away from him. He was like a drug. And you were an addict. Even if you knew that if he were to be seen in public he were to be aprehended and then executed, his death still hurt.  
And you were furious, because no one was there when either of you wanted, no, needed help. You only had eachother and two broken people can't fix themselves alone. So when he came to your house, even if you knew it wasn't really him, and asked you to join, you said yes without a second thought. Because you missed him and still loved him, even if he, no, it didn't miss you and thought of you as a mere pawn.


	5. Vil Schoenheit (Fluff) - Anniversary

You were sitting on Vil's bed, scrolling through social media while Vil was trying on his new make-up collection. Usually, he would tell you the theme and any other detail. But this time, he wanted to surprise you. "I'm done" he said, got up from his vanity and walked towards you with the collection in hand. He looked gorgeous, as usual, but you noticed something. "Is this one based on our relationship?" you asked.   
The eye shadows were named after your first date. You remember it like it happened yesterday. You asked Vil if he could help you with the upcoming chemistry test. He agreed, and that was when he proposed the idea of rewarding you with a kiss for every question you answered correctly. And the liquid lips were named after that one time you two got detention because you skipped Trein's class to have a small picnic at the college's garden.   
"Of course it is" he answered. "Don't you remember what today is?". In all honesty, you were so caught up in studying that you completely forgot that today was you two's anniversary. "Oh my great seven, how could you forget our anniversary?!" Vil scolded you. "I didn't forget! I was gonna surprise you later.." you replied. "You know, you're a terrible liar" Vil said and hugged you close.


	6. Edgar Allan Poe (Fluff) - Insecurity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is, probably, the only drabble that I will write for BSD!

"Do you think that Ranpo is better than me?" Poe asked you whilst you two were cuddling. "Why would I think that? You're literally all that I could ask for in a boyfriend and more!" you replied. "Yeah but, Ranpo can solve everything in a second! All that I can do is write a mystery book for him and-" Poe got cut off by Karl, who suddenly jumped on top of him. "Karl, what do you think? Is Ranpo better than Poe?" you asked the raccoon. The raccoon purred in agreement. "SEE! Even Karl agrees with me! Now, stop worrying and continue cuddling me!" you told Poe before kissing him on the lips.


	7. Hawks (Fluff) - Sofia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the world that you live in, everyone has a soulmate. And the only way to recognise each other is by singing a song that only you two can understand.

In the world that you live in, everyone has a soulmate. And the only way to recognise each other is by singing a song that only you two can understand.   
You were just some low-ranked hero working at Hawks's agency. So imagine your surprise when you could understand Hawks perfectly. You knew that eveasdropping is bad, but were you really the one at fault? You just found out that Hawks, the winged hero and your boss, was your soulmate!   
Knocking softly on the door as to not startle him, you entered his office in order to find out the details about your new mission. But, before Hawks could give you the papers, you opened your mouth and started singing "I think we could do it if we tried" and he continued, with a suprprised look on his face, "If only to say you were mine". After that, Keigo walked up to you and hugged you. He opened his mouth to say something but before he could utter a word you kissed him. That stunned him for a moment but he soon recovered and hugged you closer to him and kissed you back.


	8. Eren Jaeger (Angst) - Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Get a load of this monster  
> He doesn't know how to communicate  
> His mind is in a different place   
> Will everybody please give him a little bit of space?"

He knew what he was doing was wrong but he was doing to protect his home, his friends and most important of all, you.  
The weight of guilt got even heavier on his shoulders when he stopped to think about what you would say. Would you think that you were a monster? A cold-blooded and ruthless monster? Or would you still think of him as the young boy who wanted to avenge his mother's death by killing all of the titans?  
Either way, it's too late now to think about the consequences of his actions.


	9. Armin Arlert (Fluff & Angst) - See you again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Can i get a kiss?  
> And can you make it last forever?  
> I said I'm 'bout to go to war  
> And I don't know if i'll see you again"

Armin knew that the chances of him coming back to you were slim and yet when the oppurtunity to cut off ties with eachother presented itself, he didn't have the courage to do so and neither did you. And so, with one last parting kiss and a night full of passion and romance, he left.


End file.
